


How Rhodey met Tony

by 9KLR2



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Caffeine overload, Caffine overload, First Meetings, Gen, MIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a Tumblr post, Rhodey meets a fellow student with a scary caffeine intake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Rhodey met Tony

James Rhodes had always been studious. He’d always loved learning and then with working during high school, he’d got in the habit of being prepared and organised, being on time and taking in as much information as possible.

Which was why he was now, during his first semester at MIT, at a 7am class, awake and alert. Note book, pencils, and textbook set up on his lecture hall desk, waiting for class to begin. He jumped slightly when someone abruptly dropped into the seat next to him. He looked at who it was and blinked. This kid couldn’t have been more than fourteen, kinda scrawny with dark hair going in all directions with bangs in his face, huge dark eyes droopy with lack of sleep.   
The kid popped a large Starbucks cup on the desk and rummaged through his backpack for a moment, letting out a pleased grunt when he came up with a can of energy drink, which he proceeded, much to James’s horror, to pour straight into the coffee. The kid picked up the caffeine time bomb and looked at James, a sleepy yet cocky smirk playing across his face and said, “I am about to die.” Then swilled the entire mixture. Like a train wreck, James couldn’t look away. When the cup was empty, James could swear the kid was vibrating.

Big dark eyes blinked owlishly at him as he kid stuck out his hand, “Hi, name’s Tony Stark.”  
James accepted the handshake, “James Rhodes.”  
Tony nodded, “Good to meet you, Rhodey.” 

James had a funny feeling that his life was about to get a lot less organised.


End file.
